Lyrica Prismriver
"Well then, let's start the performance! Sisters, get ready!" General Information Lyrica Prismriver is a member of the Prismriver Sisters who performs magnificent music as part of the "Prismriver Ensemble" along with Lunasa Prismriver and Merlin Prismriver. Lyrica first made her debut on as the stage 4 boss of Perfect Cherry Blossom and appeared as a playable character in Phantasmagoria of Flower View. She also made a cameo in Hopeless Masquerade. Although strictly speaking, poltergeists and phantoms seem different, upon some principle in Perfect Memento in Strict Sense, they have been categorized as phantoms. They're not what has become of living people and animals after death, but rather have an existence created by Layla Prismriver. Generally, it may be more proper to call them magic beings or spirits. It is known based on their official profiles and from comments by Eiki that none of the original four sisters are still alive today, though it is unknown how long ago the events were that spawned these three poltergeists occurred. Personality The youngest of the actual ensemble, she is more moderate than either of her sisters, as well as the most likely to get into fights or arguments. She is very playful, often taking a trickster type role, and the most independent. She does have a few fans, more than Lunasa, but far less than Merlin. For some reason, Merlin thinks that Lyrica is shy since she doesn’t seem to have many friends, but that’s simply because she hasn’t found anyone that she wants to be friends with. However, this is not the original Lyrica, so her personality is not quite the same as it was; her personality is as Layla remembers her, rather than how she was. Abilities ; Performing on musical instruments without hands In Perfect Cherry Blossom, this is the ability that all three sisters have been specified to have. This probably derives from the ability poltergeists have, put to specific use in performing with musical instruments. By manipulating the spirits of instruments, they're able to manipulate the spirits of notes to create sounds. Since they needn't have direct contact with the instruments, they're able to play music impossible to play by hand. Since the three sisters' musical performance is something that they have learned themselves after Layla's death, their previous ability was probably along the lines of "moving things without hands" or "performing notes without hands". The former is because poltergeists in general can move things and made them float. The latter is because in the general phenomena of poltergeists, they can be heard from anywhere, like a rapping noise for example. ; Performing illusionary notes Illusionary notes are notes that don't exist in the natural world, the "dead" notes of the outside world, so to say. It integrates "melancholic" and "maniac" notes and has an effect of making them easier to hear. The added effect of making the three sisters' performance more tolerable to its listeners is due to her help. As the keyboard is like an illusion, it seems like a symbol of an instrument that performs notes that have been lost (become dead) in the outside world. It has no effect on the mind and spirit, but perhaps since it does not directly resound in the mind and spirit, it seems that according to Marisa Kirisame, although her performance has technique, it doesn't resound with the heart, and is therefore dull. Also, due to playing notes of this characteristic, even if she wins in Phantasmagoria of Flower View, she has, unfortunately, no special production unlike her older sisters. Story During the events of Perfect Cherry Blossom, the three Prismriver sisters are preparing to play a concert for the flower viewing at Hakugyokurou. They attempt to stop the player from entering the Netherworld together, and the progression of the battle is affected by which sister the player decides to focus on attacking during their first spell card. The dialogue they bounce back and forth between each other and the player is actually quite comical, and shows their very individual personalities. Lunasa is mature and mellow, Merlin is happy-go-lucky and clueless, and Lyrica is a sly smart-alack. In Phantasmagoria of Flower View, Lyrica goes around Gensokyo because the only thing Lyrica is interested in is finding a good place for a solo performance and to find new sounds to use. However, she just keeps bumping into weird people while looking for a place to play until she gets more and more lost. Finally, she ends in Higan against Eiki, who reveals that her sisters, Lunasa and Merlin, were following her her throughout her scenario because they were interested on what she was doing and to come out when things got dangerous. Lyrica made a background cameo appearance in Hopeless Masquerade on the Palanquin Ship and Divine Spirit Mausoleum stage. She is seen floating happily with her sisters playing her floating keyboard. Relationships Merlin, Lunasa, and Layla Lyrica has two other sisters, Lunasa Prismriver and Merlin Prismriver, who all three were created by their fourth sister Layla Prismriver, who is now deceased. They perform music and festivals as a trio. Because these three sisters are created Poltergeists who were made by Layla to have the appearance and personalities of her three older sisters from whom she had been separated, they're technically all the same age since they were presumably created at the same time. They only act out the roles of oldest, middle, and youngest sister based on whichever one they were made to resemble. Yuyuko Saigyouji Lyrica and her sisters are regular performers for Yuyuko. Category:Stage Four Boss Category:Neutral